catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Birdwing
Birdwing is a black she cat with one white paw and icy blue eyes. History :Birdkit is first seen as a kit in ThunderClan. :She is later made an apprentice. Her mentor is Redwatcher :Birdpaw becomes a warrior, Birdwing. : :Birdwing thinks that she is half Bloodclan and half Thunderclan. She talks to Nightstar about this and Birdwing thinks the remments of Bloodclan are coming back together. : :She was in Shivers den and they had agreed to do a battle to prove Birdwing was Half Bloodclan. After the battle they both came out unscathed but a badger came out and Rammed into Birdwing again then bit her neck. She only saw blackness but her savior was Shiver. : :She walks out of camp and her Bloodclan spirit takes over her. Frostheart and Iceshine come toward her to ask what she thought she was doing. Having no control she attacked her two clan mates and wounded Frostheart. She tells them to go then faints. She wakes up as they left. :Birdwing is given her first apprentice, Buzzardpaw. : :Birdwing is involved in a battle between Rush and Firefang. Firefang uses his power and defeats Rush but Birdwing manages to slash his stomach and she wakes up Rush and guiltily leaves the scene with her brother. :Birdwing receieved a prophecy From Firepelt "Warrior of ThunderClan. Birdwing, I presume? I come with a warning from those before you. A great danger lingers within the heart of ThunderClan. Those seemed trusted are but a snake in the grass, waiting to strike. Be cautious..." :When Brackenshadow asks her to be his mate she accepts concious that her apprentice Buzzardpaw has feelings for her. :When Lionstar holds a meeting and tells them to raise their paws if Nightfang is not a good deputy her and others raise their paws. She told the cats and Lionstar is to prove your loyalty that you have to defend the clan at the cost of your life. The warriors that thought Nightfang was not a good deputy agreed with her. :When Bramblestrike comes into camp with blood on his paws she is suspicious and she asks him where Brackenshadow is. He says he is out and she goes to find him. She finds Brackenshadow close to death. Brackenshadow at first says it is Foxes but then says it was Bramblestrike. :Birdwing is outraged when she and Lionstar find Rage Attacking Iceshine. When Rage runs to camp with his mate Snowbell She follows. :When Rage snaps Ivyfrost's neck she is saddened and continues attaacking him, but to her horror he runs into the nursery. She follows :Rage kills Sweetkit she tries to protect Lilackit but fails. Rage kills Lilackit and begins attacking Amberdawn. Birdwing stops him and pins down his mate Snowbell. She blames herself for the death of Lilackit. :When Rage leaves dragging Snowbell, She is surprised to see her brother Rush, She defends him when Lionstar sounded like he wanted to hurt Rush. :She is expecting kits. :When Rage attacks Thunderclan she squishes Ricky till he gives up. The fight puts her in a better mood. :She gives birth to Mousekit and Rockkit. :She dies of getting run over by a monster. Sky brings her body back to Thunderclan. Images Character Pixels Real Life Image Fan Art BirdpawRL.png|Birdwing, by Mweor.comhttp://www.mweor.com/ Family Members Mate: :Brackenshadow - Living Brother: :Rush - Living Son: :Rockkit-Living Daughter: :Mousekit-Living Trivia Reavealed by the roleplayer *Birdwing's favriote prey is mainly Hawk but seems to like mouse *She is ambitous but loyal *Her Allies are her mate Brackenshadow and her Brother Rush Quotes Theme Songs Mordred's Lullaby: Heather Dale Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTfQ1czl7w4 Savin' Me: Nickelback Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6jzC04zFjE Gotta Be Somebody: Nickelback Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGb7ukP_ezI If Today Was Your Last Day: Nickelback Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pe-Eosmk6oE Alright!: Shiloh Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tS3oC1d-2os Home: Daughtry Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e7zYEGhqtSg Firework: Kate Perry Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPsR30CVsG0 References and Citations Category:Character Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:She-Cat Category:Cats with Images Category:Warrior Category:Birdpaw's Character Category:Queen Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat